Virtual meetings (also called conferences) provide users with the ability to use various endpoints to communicate with one another in a meeting environment though the users (and their respective endpoints) are located remote from one another. Increased popularity of such virtual meetings has led to many users utilizing virtual meetings as the primary way in which they meet with other users, whether the meetings are planned (e.g., days, weeks, hours) in advance or organized in an ad-hoc fashion (e.g., e.g., planned based on immediate need to meet with the individuals and not in advance).